falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Northwest Commonwealth
The Northwest Commonwealth was one of the thirteen areas of the pre-War United States. Created in 1969,Plaque on the Massachusetts state house in Fallout 4 gives 1969 as the formation date of the "Thirteen commonwealths" it was comprised of the former states of Northern California, Washington, Oregon, Idaho and Alaska. Former Alaska Alaska was one of the major sites of fighting during the war with China, notably around the Anchorage Front Line. War in Alaska In 2059, the United States established a significant military force to protect its oil interests in Alaska, in light of the ever-dwindling oil reserves in the world, as well as increasing tensions with China. In the winter of 2066, the Americans' fears became reality as the Chinese military invaded Alaska and took over a significant portion of the land. Alaska became a war zone between the United States and China, furthering fears of nuclear apocalypse around the world. On January 10, 2077, the United States finally reclaimed Alaska from the Chinese. The war between the two remained intense, ultimately leading to the Great War on October 23rd of the same year. Brotherhood of Steel The Brotherhood expanded and stopped through Alaska. They thought it was a great place to settle down, and formed a military network in the area. Washington Wasteland Unleashed viruses and irradiation have done strange things to the flora and fauna in the wastelands of Washington and northern Oregon. Blackened devastation is interspersed with wild, exotic, almost pre-historic vegetation and pockets of decaying urban ruins. Refugees from the major populations banded into smaller settlements and medieval-like townships. Isolated survivalists that are encountered remind one of Grizzly Adams. The Issaquah Nation controls the inland landscape. Former Idaho In 2281, the Great Khans could have abandoned the Mojave to try and rebuild their tribe in the wilderness of Idaho. Former Oregon Little of Oregon is seen in-game, although the southern parts of Oregon appear in Fallout 2. Oregon's cannibals roam around the region, searching for victims to attack. There are a few settlements in the area, those being Klamath and Arroyo. Former Northern California During the war, San Francisco was evidently hit hard by nuclear weapons. However, humanity has clung to life in and around the bay area. The Shi have a strong presence around the San Francisco area in 2242, although there are wildly varying claims for their fate beyond that year. The New California Republic may have a foothold in the area, and this is supported by the presence of Sac-Town in 2281. Known locations Former Alaska * Alaskan Pipeline (Mentioned in Fallout, Fallout 2, Fallout 3, Operation: Anchorage, Fallout Extreme) * Aleutian research station (Fallout Extreme) * Anchorage (Operation: Anchorage, Fallout Extreme) ** Chugach Overlook Air Force Station (Mentioned in Operation: Anchorage) ** Elmendorf Air Force Base (Mentioned in Operation: Anchorage) ** Fire Island Air Force station (Mentioned in Operation: Anchorage) * Brotherhood North American Forward Operations Base (Fallout Extreme) * Juneau (Mentioned in Fallout 3) * Kodiak base (Fallout Extreme) Former Washington * Wallah Wallah (Mentioned in Fallout 76) * Issaquah Nation (Fallout Extreme) * Seattle (Project V13, Fallout Extreme) ** Capitol Hill (Fallout Extreme) ** Seattle Underground (Fallout Extreme) * Mount St. Helens (Fallout Extreme) ** Vault 6 (Fallout Extreme) Former Oregon * Arroyo (Appears in Fallout 2, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * Command forward depot (Mentioned in Operation: Anchorage) * Fort Williamette (Fallout Extreme) * Humboldt (Mentioned in Mothership Zeta) ** Banfield College (Mentioned in Mothership Zeta) * Klamath (Appears in Fallout 2 Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * Toxic caves (Fallout 2) * Mount Hood (Fallout Extreme) Former Idaho * Abbey (Fallout 2 cut content) Northern California Wasteland * The Den (Fallout 2) * Ghost Farm (Fallout 2) * Modoc (Fallout 2) * Navarro (Appears in Fallout 2, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * Redding (Fallout 2) * Sac-Town (Mentioned in Honest Hearts) * San Francisco (Appears in Fallout 2, mentioned in Fallout 4 and Fallout 76) * Sierra Army Depot (Fallout 2) * Sunnyvale (Mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas) * EPA (Fallout 2 cut content) * Primitive Tribe (Fallout 2 cut content) Appearances Parts of the Northwest Commonwealth appear in Fallout 2. A simulation of Anchorage can be seen in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage, and parts of the Northwest Commonwealth, including Anchorage, and possibly other parts of Alaska were to appear in the canceled Fallout Extreme. Parts of the Northwest Commonwealth are also mentioned in Fallout, the Fallout 3 add-on Mothership Zeta, Fallout: New Vegas and its add-on Honest Hearts, Fallout 4, Fallout 76 and its add-on Wild Appalachia, the Fallout Bible, and Van Buren. It was also to appear in Jason Mical's Fallout Pen and Paper d20, Project V13, and J.E. Sawyer's Fallout Role-Playing Game. Gallery Trans alaska pipeline.jpg|The Trans Alaska pipeline Anchorage.jpg|Anchorage, Alaska under Chinese occupation References Category:United States commonwealths Category:Fallout Bible locations‎ de:Northwest Commonwealth es:Commonwealth del Noroeste fr:Northwest Commonwealth pt:Northwest Commonwealth ru:Северо-Запад (содружество) zh:Northwest Commonwealth